Día del padre
by Loca mortifaga
Summary: Sarada reflexiona antes de un festival del día del padre


Día del padre

Estaba parada en la puerta del salón de clases, dudando seriamente si entrar o no. No había problema si decidía escaparme un día, ya que mamá está de viaje en Suna, ayudando a desarrollar antídotos para las venenosas plantas del desierto que tienen ahí. Nadie se enteraría, pero no era una forma de resolver el problema, ya que al ir a clases al día siguiente tendría que darle solución al mismo predicamento por el cual quería faltar. ¿Qué clase de kunoichi sería si no enfrento al monstruo de una vez?

Estaba lista para la imagen que se me presentó apenas posé la mirada al resto de la clase, nos estamos preparando para el festival del día del padre y se supone que todos debimos llegar con una carta y el respectivo regalo para nuestros papás. El problema es que no tengo idea de qué escribir en la carta, ni conozco los gustos de mi padre. Todos comentan lo afortunada que soy al ser Sarada Uchiha, la hija del último varón del clan de los virtuosos Uchiha. Nadie se pone a pensar en la otra parte de la historia, en la que el gran Sasuke se va de la aldea por muchos años para poder seguir cumpliendo con su papel de vengador, dejando a su esposa e hija manteniendo una "familia" de dos y un fantasma. Amo a mi padre, le tengo un enorme respeto; pero son éstos momentos en los que me dan ganas de reprocharle el abandono.

-Sarada, en el escritorio está el buzón de cartas y el regalo puedes ponerlo junto al de tus compañeros al fondo del salón- dijo la maestra a propósito, sabiendo que había llegado con las manos vacías.

Fingí buscar en la mochila y al final miré con fingida pena a la maestra

-Debí olvidar todo en casa profesora, pero mañana sin falta lo traeré- contesté, sabiendo perfectamente que no lo haría. Está decidido, faltaré mañana y así tendré la excusa de estar enferma desde temprano y no asistir en la tarde al festival.

-No hay problema, sólo recuerda que el regalo debe tener el nombre del destinatario- todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa amable. Su recordatorio se debe a que desde siempre he honrado a mi madre el día del padre, el regalo, la carta, todo tiene escrito el nombre de Sakura Haruno.

No soy la única que lo hace, otros chicos en la clase toman esta medida porque sus padres han muerto. El problema es que soy la única que celebra a su mamá el día del padre porque su papá está ausente por su voluntad. Es por eso que incluso recibo las miradas de lástima de mis compañeros huérfanos de padre, definitivamente no hay algo más humillante. Mi padre tampoco es un ogro, las pocas veces en las que ha estado, intenta dar un buen ejemplo de figura paterna. Lo comprendo un poco porque me doy cuenta de que no se siente a gusto quedándose tanto tiempo, lo veo como un pez fuera del agua. Intercambiamos correspondencia e intenta hacerlo de manera regular, no es lo ideal, pero sé que hace un gran esfuerzo por estar presente en mi vida.

Al salir de clases hago lo de siempre desde hace 3 años, y voy corriendo a los campos de entrenamiento a esperar a mi sensei particular. Desde lejos logro distinguir una figura desgarbada de cabello plateado, acostada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Llegas tarde Sarada-chan. Estuviste a dos minutos de no encontrarme

-Es la primera vez que llego antes que tú "sensei"

-Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de entrenar, ¿qué dices si simplemente nos acostamos a mirar pasar la vida? – la característica sonrisa de ojos cerrados de Kakashi subía y bajaba mientras hablaba. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio mi cara, cambió su expresión a una más seria- ¿Te sucede algo?

Me sonrojé furiosamente y desvié la mirada mientras me sentaba junto él en el pasto. Es increíble que se note en mi semblante lo mucho que me afectan estas fechas.

-Nada en particular, sólo me siento un poco cansada, tal vez es porque extraño a mamá

Me miró intensamente por un minuto y algo hizo click en su cabeza. De seguro mamá le había comentado algo antes de partir y él, por ser la persona más despistada en la tierra, lo había olvidado. Se sentó y mirando fijamente al frente dijo:

-Escupe, finges que no te afecta para no hacer sentir mal a Sakura, pero no tienes por qué fingir conmigo

Si había una persona además de mamá a la que le tenía absoluta confianza, ese era Kakashi Hatake. Lo recuerdo de toda la vida, la persona que me enseñó el primer jutsu, quien me ha ayudado a explorar con el sharingan a pesar de ya no tener el suyo, quien nos hace reír a mamá y a mí con sus ocurrencias…

Miré de reojo su perfil, oculto bajo la siempre presente máscara, bueno, no siempre, ya que cuando llega a visitarnos, inmediatamente se la baja "Nunca uso la máscara cuando estoy en casa" respondió cuando le pregunté por qué lo hacía, recuerdo el sonrojo de mamá y la sonrisa dulce que se instaló en su rostro. No era un secreto para mí el hecho de que Kakashi se comportaba de una manera diferente con mamá que con el resto de las mujeres, y tampoco la actitud de quinceañera de mamá cada vez que él hace algún torpe intento de coqueteo. No soy tonta y el saber que hay alguien que se preocupa porque mamá salga a cenar y divertirse como adulta al menos una vez al mes me hace feliz. A pesar de tener 7 años, estoy consciente de la situación en la que se encuentra mi mamá, ella cree que no aceptaré que rehaga su vida, el pensar en mi por encima de sus necesidades y deseos es lo que evita que se de la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz sin secretos y pudores, si tan sólo supiera…

-No lo culpo, sé que no estaba listo para quedarse en la aldea

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?- me instó a seguir.

-No me gustan las miradas de lástima, que me traten como si fuera de cristal y temieran que voy a romper en llanto porque, realmente no siento que me haga falta. Es decir, sé que Sasuke es mi padre, pero ¿cómo extrañar algo que nunca tuviste? El viene de vez en cuando, y por darme la vida lo amo, por el intento que hace de estar presente a su manera- un poco más adentrada en mis pensamientos continué- ¿Por qué me tratan diferente si lo tengo todo? Tal vez no está Sasuke, pero tengo a mamá, ella me ama por los dos, está pendiente de mí, incluso más que los padres de otros compañeros que tengo. Además...

De pronto callé, si le decía, tal vez lo alejaría y no podría arriesgar la felicidad de mamá de esta forma. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero un día, hablando con Boruto, me di cuenta de algo: consideraba más mi padre a Kakashi que al hombre del que llevo el apellido. Es decir, al ser un hokage retirado, tiene una cantidad impresionante de tiempo libre, y desde que tengo memoria ha estado en todos los momentos importantes de mi vida. Cuando mamá tenía guardias de toda la noche en el hospital, él siempre se quedó para hacerse cargo de mí, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que creí que él era mi papá y que su nombre era Sasuke, cuando mi mamá me corrigió me sentí aún más confundida, ya que él hacía conmigo todas las cosas que veía que Naruto hacía por Boruto. Recuerdo una vez que estuve grave en el hospital y me internaron durante dos meses, de los cuales, él estuvo día y noche en mi habitación con los nikkens para distraerme, para esa época tenía apenas cuatro años, él aún era hokage y me prometió que si me curaba pronto, iba entrenarme todos los días después de la escuela sin falta, para que llegara a ser hokage algún día, así como él.

Para mi cumpleaños siempre vamos a acampar, primero sólo éramos él y yo, hasta que me di cuenta de la extraña interacción entre él y mamá, e insistí en que fuéramos los tres juntos, para así poder vivir la fantasía de que éramos una familia.

-Además…-insistió, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¿Para qué necesito un papá si tengo un niñero como tú?- volteé a verlo un poco sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa aflorando en mis labios. La sonrisa que me devolvió me hizo sentir que comprendía el trasfondo de lo que le había dicho. Y las palabras que salieron de su boca me dejaron muda.

-Tengo entendido que este es el primer año que tu madre no estará para el festival ¿cierto?- asentí, mientras se acomodaba en la hierba, mientras continuó con un tono de falsa despreocupación- Puedo ir en su lugar, es decir, recibir el regalo a su nombre. Muchos chicos le piden a alguien que vaya en representación de sus papás cuando alguno no puede ir. No tienes que aceptar, de hecho, es una idea tonta, podemos ir a otra parte si quie-

-Me encantaría Kakashi- dije cortando su verborragia, con una idea bastante arriesgada en mente.

-Supongo que debo llegar puntual entonces

-A menos que quieras llegar a recoger las sillas del salón, te recomiendo que llegues a las 5, debo irme para preparar el regalo que entregaré- recogí la mochila y me la puse al hombro para después salir corriendo, si quería llegar a tiempo a la tienda para comprar el regalo, debía correr más rápido- ¡Adiós, te veré mañana!

Si me respondió ni me enteré. Llegué agitada a la tienda por la que siempre paso en el camino para ir a la escuela. Recuerdo la primera vez que los vi, eran el regalo perfecto para el festival de mañana, una declaración fuerte pero directa, y la carta que escribiría sería la confirmación por si quedaban dudas con el contenido de la caja. Llegué a casa a envolver la caja y poner el nombre del destinatario, para después escribir la carta que sería la apuesta más grande que he hecho en la vida. Ahora sólo queda esperar.

Llegué a la siguiente mañana a la escuela, con todo listo, dejé el regalo junto con los de mis compañeros y le entregué la carta directamente a la maestra, quien no ocultó la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al leer el nombre del destinatario, no le di importancia y me uní a los demás para terminar las decoraciones del salón de ceremonias.

Llegada la tarde, no logré distinguir a Kakashi entre el mar de padres que había entre la multitud, supuse que pasaría, de nuevo llegaría tarde. No sé por qué sentí ese peso en el estómago y el nudo en la garganta, es decir, él me estaba haciendo un favor al venir a recibir el regalo de mamá, no es como si de verdad tuviera una responsabilidad o compromiso conmigo. Eso pensaba, y estaba a punto de derramar las lágrimas, hasta que logré distinguirlo entre el público, fue bastante sencillo de hecho, ya que llegó con la jauría completa y cuando se sentó, cruzamos miradas y me dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas de ojos cerrados. Estuvo atento a las tres canciones sosas que nos hicieron cantar y aprecié el hecho de que no sacó su amado Icha Icha para entretenerse cuando tuvimos que recitar un poema de 10 minutos sobre el amor incondicional de los padres hacia los hijos.

Sentí que las palmas me sudaban durante todo el evento, pero cuando llegó el momento de repartir los regalos, pensaba que iba a vomitar el estómago. Instalaron las sillas en la tarima para que pudiéramos llevar a cabo el ritual en el que le rendimos honor a nuestros respectivos padres y la maestra comenzó a llamar por sus nombres a los susodichos.

-Kakashi Hatake- dijo la maestra por el altavoz. En ese momento se hizo el silencio, para después comenzar los murmullos. Yo sabía que eso sucedería, la gente siempre murmura cuando nos ven a los tres juntos, cada vez que Kakashi iba por mí a la escuela, cuando nos ven en los campos de entrenamiento… hablan a las espaldas de nosotros y le tienen inventado una reputación a mamá pero gracias al respeto que aún impone el ex hokage de la aldea, nadie se atreve a faltarnos al respeto a ninguna de las dos. Entre los amigos más cercanos de mamá es un secreto a voces la relación de ella y Kakashi, pero nadie juzga, creo que todos comprenden la situación en la que estamos, ese especie de limbo en el que nos encontramos, del cual saldremos en este mismo instante, todo depende de la reacción de Kakashi.

-Pensé que escribirías el nombre de tu mamá en el regalo Sarada- dijo Hatake mientras tomaba asiento, su cara demostraba confusión y por un momento entré en pánico.

-Lo siento, en serio, yo…

-Tranquila, realmente no me molesta- sonrió para tranquilizarme, mientras me tomaba de la mano. Aliviada, le devolví la sonrisa y me relajé un poco, me había dado la confianza que necesitaba para poder entregarle el regalo, al cual, de último momento le había metido la carta.

Cuando abrió la caja y retiró el papel, vio tres kunais de plata, todos del mismo tamaño, pero cada uno con un imán en el mango, que los unía formando el símbolo de las letras kanji en la palabra Familia. Inmediatamente volteó a verme con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sarada ¿qué…

-Por favor, sólo lee la carta- temía no poder decir las palabras en voz alta, así que escribí todo lo que necesitaba en ese pedazo de papel.

"Ayer te dije que no me gusta que me vean con lástima, porque lo tengo todo. Lo que quiero decir con eso, es que ya tengo un padre, desde el día que nací. Sé que nos amas, a mamá y a mí, y somos afortunadas de que te preocupas por nosotras. Nada me haría más feliz que ver a mamá sonreír abiertamente y rehacer su vida contigo, formar una familia y poder llamarte papá"

Inmediatamente se levantó de la silla y me levantó en un abrazo que duró lo suficiente como para que la gente murmurara más fuerte que antes. Se alejó un poco y me miró a los ojos, al hacer contacto visual sentí un peso quitarse de encima, y tuve la seguridad de que nunca más íbamos a estar solas y que Kakashi Hatake nos iba a cuidar para toda la vida.


End file.
